


Sunshine

by biirbsenpai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biirbsenpai/pseuds/biirbsenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wouldn't want to spend his alone time any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

Sunlight gleams in through the breaks between his curtains and Dave Strider lays on his bed, staring up at the string of gold that illuminates the dust particles in the air above him. The Texas heat follows the sunlight in, but the cool breeze of autumn evens it out to allow, if only for today, silence. A silence that meant no air conditioning, no complaints, no strife- naught but the quiet of the bustling city beyond his room. But Dave is stuck in a different world somewhere, shaded eyes watching dust dance before him.

He reaches an arm up to take his shades off and tosses them lightly on the bed beside him. He blinks in the brightness, not normally accustomed to his shades ever leaving his face here, but he’s alone and the silence and the stillness is almost invigorating. He reaches the same arm up used just a moment ago and paws at the dust in the air, watching them escape his grasp. Slowly unravelling his curled fingers, he lets the light shine over them. He isn’t sure how long he sits there, immersed in the quiet but it’s the sound of a message that brings him out of it.

He stares for a moment to the side, not moving. His laptop is a few feet away, atop a pillow at the head of his bed while he’s laid out at the end of it. He’s half tempted to let it go; the world can live without Dave Strider for just another hour. But as his friends list cycles through his head, a name hits a chord and Dave is all but scrambling for his laptop. There’s but one person who could make the silence more enjoyable and he’ll be damned if he’s going to miss it.

He pulls his laptop toward him, laying on his side now with an arm propped to support his head. He opens up Pesterchum, but to his surprise there’s nothing there; a blue button blinks at the bottom of his screen and he opens up Skype. Before he can even read the message, he receives a call.

ectoBiologist is making a video call. His heart skips a beat and his hand hesitates, mouse hovering over the accept button. He clicks it.

His video opens up and John’s not even sitting at his computer desk. Instead, he’s yelling Dave’s name from across the room and Dave stares on in confusion, trying to figure out exactly what it is this dork is doing. He sees John putting up a poster, probably of another really bad movie he watched recently, and his red eyes scan the screen, trying to make out the title of the movie, but Egbert’s ridiculously low par webcam makes that a difficult task.

“Egbert, I’m gonna need you to listen to me here,” he says, quirking a brow at his screen and suppressing a smile. John doesn’t stop moving and he doesn’t look toward his computer, but at least he’s stopped yelling Dave’s name from across his room. “Ya hear me?”

“I hear you loud and clear, Dave!” he replies, then jumps from the bed to the floor and rushes back to his computer. He waits for John to take his seat before delivering what may have been a sick rhyme to tell John to shut the hell up and talk to him, or some kind of awesome slam poetry that would have floored the kid. But John sits and his eyes go wide as he looks at the screen that connects them, and Dave stops in his tracks.

“Woah, I’ve never seen you without your glasses,” John says, as he turns his head to the side like a confused dog.

Dave is taken aback. Shades, how could he forget his stupid shades? He kicks himself internally, but he doesn’t reach for them. This boy is the master of irony, the knight of all things smooth and instead of letting his reactions contort his features, he runs a hand through his hair and smirks.

“So what do you think?”

“Your eyes are really red,” John says, leaning into his screen to see better and Dave looks away for a quiet moment before looking back up. John doesn’t read into it and Dave is sometimes glad he chose the exact opposite of himself as a best friend, rather than have his own image thrown back at him all the time. The reading between the lines, the noticing of subtle cues like this. He’s especially happy when he reminds himself that this is where he’s chosen to lay his affections, because Egbert is about as in the dark as anyone else.

“While I do enjoy your eye for detail, those lines weren’t along the ones I was going for,” he says, and John frowns, but doesn’t take his eyes off the screen for a second. Dave stares back for a moment before it’s too much for him, and he pushes his laptop back, in an attempt to create the space he needs, both internally and externally. John may be an open book, but Dave is far from it and this is the closest he’s let anyone in, except for Bro.

“Okay,” he says awkwardly, drawing out the A. “I understand I’m a spectacle of a person, but-”

“I’ve never noticed you had freckles before.”

Dave lights up like a Christmas tree, his cheeks dangerously close to the colour of his eyes. But this only makes John light up in response and he’s smiling with a warmth that Dave doesn’t understand. 

John, unlike his ironic best friend, can’t suppress his smiles and doesn’t bother. Dave, on the other hand, is at a loss, and that smile is contagious. He grins in response and can’t help but think to himself that his best friend matches that ray of sunshine he was grasping for moments ago.

**Author's Note:**

> all the fluff written for @ninabeezy on tumblr bc she loves johndave more than i've ever loved anything.


End file.
